Rock N' Roll Band
by Lucy Wiggin
Summary: Blind!Dean 'verse. Sam gets Dean a present. Gen, One shot. Title taken from a Boston song.


Title: Rock N' Roll Band

Words: about 700

Pairing: None, gen.

Rating: PG

Characters: Sam, Dean, OC (Lori)

Disclaimer: Not mine

Warnings/ Notes: Blind!Dean 'verse. Takes place after Sam's first solo gig. One shot.

Dedication: To my friend, **_The Die Hard_**, who wanted to see Dean joining a rock band. I hope this is close enough.

* * *

Sam drove back from another cemetery when he saw it. The gig he worked turned out quite routine. Research, witnesses questioning, and the regular salting and burning. His arms hurt from the digging, and he was covered with dirt, but he was done. A few hours of sleep at the motel, then he intended to head straight home. He hoped Dean was doing ok, and that Lori cooked something he was willing to eat. Sam stopped at a red light, and wondered if Dean had any nightmares, and if Lori woke him up. 

Then, something caught his eye. Dark, metallic red, just sitting there at the shop window. It was shaped so elegantly that Sam _knew_ Dean would appreciate it, even without vision. He promised himself he'd be back as soon as the shop opens.

* * *

Getting out of the car, Sam took the guitar's case and the amplifier's small box, loaded his bag on his shoulder, and headed to the house door. Then, it suddenly opened, and he could see Dean standing at the entrance. 

"Sam?" Dean asked, "that you?"

Lori appeared behind Dean, "yep, he's back." She said. "We heard the car," she explained to Sam. Then she noticed the guitar's case, and her eyes went wide.

"_Oh_," she said, grinning.

"What?" asked Dean.

"I, um, got you something," said Sam.

"And it's not even my birthday," responded Dean, who was looking pleased despite himself. "Just tell me it isn't another one of those blind-friendly things."

"It's not," assured him Sam. "Let's get inside… you're going to love this."

Once the door closed behind them, Dean held out his hands, and Sam carefully took out the guitar from its case, and handed it to him.

"Dude, you bought me a guitar?"

"You _did_ say something about joining a rock band…" said Sam. Hell, Dean used to play whenever there was one around when they were young.

"It's pretty," said Lori.

Dean passed his fingers along the instrument's smooth lines, keeping them on it for a long moment. Then he bent, slowly, put it on the floor and, without a word, headed out of the room.

Sam and Lori exchanged looks.

"What just happened?" asked Lori.

Sam sighed. "I got it wrong, that's what happened."

* * *

Sam went to his room to unpack, ignoring the guitar at the center of the living room. Lori picked it up by its neck, examining it. She could be wrong, she thought, but the expression on Dean's face, when he held it, told her that he wanted to play it. She picked the case and the amplifier as well, and dragged everything at the direction of Dean's room. 

"Dean, it's me," she called through the closed door.

A moment of quiet, then the door was opened.

"Can I come in?" asked Lori, and Dean moved to let her enter.

"I don't want it, you know," said Dean.

"You don't know how to play it?" asked Lori.

"I do, kind of…" Dean's voice trailed off.

Lori put the equipment down, shaking her arms.

"But?" With Dean, there was always a 'but'.

Dean shrugged. "But nothing. Don't feel like it, that's all."

"Well, if that so," said Lori, "you wouldn't mind if I plug it in here."

Dean felt for his bed and sat on it, waving his arm in a couldn't-care-less movement. "Knock yourself out."

It took Lori a while – and Dean did his best to ignore her - but in the end, everything went into place, and it sounded good.

"I put it at the left side of the computer desk," said Lori when she finished testing the guitar, "there are electric cables, so watch out when you're walking around."

"Fine," replied Dean.

* * *

The sound drew Sam out of his room. Dean's door was slightly opened, and he pushed it a bit more. It opened to reveal Dean, passing his fingers on the strings. From the corner of his eye, he could see Lori coming down the hall, and put a finger to his lips. She nodded. 

_"Back in black," _Dean began to sing, _"I hit the sack, I've been too long, I'm glad to be back"_

"That," whispered Lori once Sam closed the door, "was a brilliant idea."

"You do know we'll have to hear him singing everyday from now on, right?" Sam whispered back.

"Totally worth it," replied Lori, and Sam grinned.

It was.

END

A/N The song is "Back in Black" by AC/DC, of course.


End file.
